I Never Knew
by Nejibana57
Summary: Evolves around Byakuya's journey of friendship and his hidden affections for Yoruichi Shihion. Characters: Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yoruichi Shihion, Rukia Kuchiki, and Zaraki Kenpache. Setting: After the Final War I do not own any of the BLeach characters..all rights are assigned to Tite Kubo. Thank you all for reading my story. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**All rights belong to Tite Kubo and I do not own any of these characters.**

**Setting:** After the final war.

It was like any other normal day in the Sereitei, as the captain of the 6th division set sipping his tea on the bench outside of his manor. _So serene and quiet_, the captain thought as he brought the cup to his lips to take another sip. Suddenly, a messenger arrived in front of the captain, kneeling before him as he nervously spoke.

"Excuse me, Captain Kuchiki" he said as he continued to his head down.

"Yes," the captain replied as he continued to sip his tea.

"The CC request your presence at a special Captain's meeting."

"Very well then."

Things can never stay peaceful, Captain Kuchiki said to himself as he arose to attend the special meeting. He pondered on what the meeting could be about since they had just had their scheduled Captain's meeting. He appeared before the mirror to ensure everything was in place, as this was one of his morning rituals; and exited the manor to attend to captain's meeting.

"Kenny, Kenny!" the pink-haired LT. yelled as she searched for her captain.

"What is it Yauchiro?" Kenny answered annoyed.

"You need to go to an emergency captain's meeting." She said jumping up and down.

"Tch, says who?" Kenny asked cutting his eyes towards the annoying Lt.

"A messenger arrived and left a message Kenny."

"Such a nuisance." Kenny replied as he got up leaving the 11th division. "This better not be a waste of my time." He said as continued walking towards the 1st division office.

College had been out for over a week and Ichigo was finding himself becoming more bored, even the Hollows appeared to have decreased coming to Kurakara town. It was still early as Ichigo finally awoke and rubbed his eyes as he peered out the window, but noticed it felt extremely hot even for a summer morning. Ichigo had nothing planned for the day and besides all his friends had gone to the beach for a week. Laying out in the heat of the sun, in Ichigo's mind was not the meaning of having fun. He quickly arose out of the bed to take his morning shower, when he heard a familiar noise from his Soul Reaper's badge. _What is it now?_, he hissed as he attended to the noise. Suddenly, he felt uneasiness rushed through him as he changed into his Soul Reaper form and shunpoed out of the window. He sped through the sky and he noticed a spiritual pressure coming from Urahara's shop; however, by the time he arrived at Urahara's shop the spiritual pressure had vanished and he could hardly believe the scene that was set out in front of him.

All the captains had assembled at the 1st division's meeting room. The man with the pink haori stood in the middle and called the meeting to start.

"There appears to have been a great disturbance in the world of the living that has caused a great concern from the report that I received last evening from the 12th division. I am sending a task force to look into the situation." Captain Commander Shunsui reported. As he was about to state the names that would be a part of the task force, a messenger arrived at the door kneeling on one knee.

"Excuse me captains, sorry to interrupt but I have an emergency message from Lt. Kurotsuchi of the 12th division. There has been an attack at Urahara's shop; and he along with his party has been severely injured to the brink of death." The captains standing in the meeting all looked bewildered and perplexed, except for Kenpachi, his face seem to have lit up at the thought of fighting. Byakuya had kept his composure while appearing to flinch his eyes at the latter part of the sentence. The CC thanked him and continued speaking, "Well, this presents a fine mess and a delicate one at that. Well, let me see that puts a whole new spin on things. Captain Zaraki, Captain Kuchiki, and two other people of your choice will be going to the world of the living-meeting –dismissed".

Byakuya wanted to protest the fact that he had to travel with such an idiot but decided that wouldn't serve any purpose. Byakuya decided to take Renji along and of course Ikkaku wouldn't go anywhere without Yumichika, so now Byakuya thought to himself, _I am totally surrounded by idiots_.

The captains and the Lt's arrived on the scene and found Ichigo standing there like a lost puppy without its master.

"Ichigo." Kenpachi said as he walked up to the scene carrying his zanpaktou over his shoulder.

"Kenpachi, what are _**you **_doing here?" Ichigo asked as if he wasn't supposed to be there, slowly observing the others as they walked up. "Byakuya, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, too!"

"Isn't it obvious as to why we are here? We came to investigate as it was ordered by the CC." replied Byakuya. _Why am I the only one intelligent enough to speak? _Sighed Byakuya ; as he walked around examining Urahara and the rest. Ichigo explained to them that he had just gotten there himself and didn't see who actually committed the atrocity, but only felt the spiritual pressure of someone powerful. The others walked around, while Renji called for SS to send a person from the 4th squad to tend to the injured. However, Byakuya continued to examine the property as if he was looking for someone.

"I don't see Yoruichi, I thought she would be here with the rest of them." Byakuya questioned Ichigo.

"I didn't search inside, because I thought everyone was out here, but she might be in the underground training room." Ichigo replied heading there.

The rest of the party continued to follow Ichigo and Byakuya to the training room, when they came upon Yoruichi's badly injured body. Byakuya froze in his steps and almost heaved. Kenpachi looked around as if the person who did this was still there; as the other three stood in amazement. Byakuya walked over to the person that he had such a disdain for and stooped down calling her name but got no response as she was unconscious. Byakuya ordered the Lt's to do a search of the place in case anyone was still there, when someone with a cloaked presence slashed Renji in the back causing him to fall forward on his face. Next the other two Lt's were faced with the same slashed in the back; as the cloaked person had such tremendous speed it could not be prevented.

"What is this? You cower around like a coward not showing yourself, slicing people in the back. Show yourself you bastard!" Kenapchi yelled.

"If I show myself, what could you possibly do, Kenpachi?" the cloaked voice responded. "Very well, I suppose I do owe you all that much." The cloaked figure revealed himself to the others and everyone stood there in awe.

"How can this be?" questioned Byakuya as he turned away from Yoruichi. How could he allow the person to do this to her live and how could this person who stood before him do such a thing. Of course these types of individuals had always been cold and ruthless. Byakuya was having all sorts of weird feelings that shouldn't be owned by him; why should he even care about her, he had always hated her for her less than noble actions. However, he stood here in sheer madness at the sight of seeing her hurt this way.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Despair**

"How can this be?" questioned Byakuya as he turned away from Yoruichi. How could he allow the person to do this to her live and how could this person who stood before him do such a thing. Of course these types of individuals had always been cold and ruthless. Byakuya was having all sorts of weird feelings that shouldn't be owned by him; why should he even care about her, he had always hated her for her less than noble actions. However, he stood here in sheer madness at the sight of seeing her hurt this way.

"I understand that you thought that you all had killed us all off, but some of us survived the onslaught." The ominous person replied. "However, too bad for you all because I am going to finish what should have been finished before."

"Well, well, well, I should have known that some of you idiots might have saved yourselves; however, at the moment I don't give a dam, you better get ready because here I come!" Kenpachi said as he went in for the strike.

"I am glad that you remembered us Kenpachi, this makes killing you that much easier." The ominous person replied as he parried Kenpachi's blow. About this time Byakuya had walked over where the two were fighting.

"Renatus I see that you and your human eating Espadas manage to survive somehow, but since you decided to trample on the things that I care about, I will just have to ensure that the likes you will never exist again." Byakuya stated as he unsheathed Senbonzakura and placed the zanpaktou in the middle of his face, stating its release-Scatter, Senbonzakura.

"What do you think you are doing Byakuya?" Kenpachi asked as he pointed his zanpaktou towards Byakuya, "Don't you see that I am in the middle of a fight? Don't think that I am going to allow you to just butt in!"

"Bwahaha!" Renatus laughed cynically as he managed to block and dodge the flow of pink petals, "Don't worry there's no need for the two of you to argue over me, there's enough of me to go round."

Renatus and his group of Adjuchas had been on a mission to attain as much power needed to become a Vaste Lorde; however, in order to attain that goal they had to devour a varied amount of human souls as well as a varied amount of low-ranking hollows to attain their goal. Right after the Quincy war, Renatus and his group of Espadas had wreaked havoc in the world of the living causing many humans to lose their lives. The captain commander had sent a task force to handle the problem and it was thought that Renatus and his group had been all been exterminated.

"If you could have killed him, you would have done so by now." Byakuya hissed at Kenpachi. "Besides, I don't need your permission to kill this thing." Byakuya moved in closer to Renatus and attacked him head on which caused Kenpachi to pushed Byakuya out of his way. Kenpachi and Byakuya never really got along and were always at each other's throat. Kenpachi always wanted to test his strength out on Byakuya and the latter always thought that a commoner had no place in Soul Society. It seem inevitable that one day their zanpaktou would meet.

"I told you this is my fight and mine alone." Kenpachi said as he continued slashing at Renatus. However, Renatus got in a blow in to Kenpachi giving him a deep slash in the chest. "Good, good." Kenpachi retorted as he exhibited that crazed looked whenever he is enjoying a battle. Renatus dodged another blow from Kenpachi but landed another slash to Kenpachi's back. This time Kenpachi was bleeding profusely and he was starting to lose ground in the fight. Kenpachi was enjoying the fight so much that he didn't realize how badly he was injured until he had Renatus pent up against the wall; and that is when Renatus landed a fatal blow to Kenpachi's abdomen causing him to fall on his face.

Byakuya decided he was going to go for it and used his bankai, but he wondered if that would be enough power since their powers were restricted by a limiter put on as a safeguard for the world of the living. Being as such, there was no time to call for permission to lift the limiter. "This is for those who I deem as a desire for me to kill…bankai- Senkei -Senbonzakura—Kageyoushi."

Renatus looked on in amazement at the dome-like area filled with pink swords. He didn't have anything that could match up to this and this is what frustrated him so; this is the very reason he sought the power to become a Vaste Lorde. However, today was too late for him as it seemed his fate was standing right in front of him as he would be killed by the very thing he and other hollows hated so much-a Shinigami. Moreover, he would now be cleansed and eventually reside as a resident in Soul Society. He frantically tried to release a cero that would kill the Shinigami standing before him, but Senbonzakura's blade ceased that attack and Renatus was struck down causing him to vanish.

Ichigo and Ikkkaku returned and reported to Byakuya that they had not found any other hollows in the area and that they had received a message that someone from the fourth squad was on the way.

Byakuya walked over to where Yoruichi was at and kneeled down looking at her and wishing that she would show some type of response. _What are these feelings that I am having?_ He questioned himself. Byakuya hadn't had any type of romantic feelings for anyone since his beloved Hisana died on their fifth anniversary; and he had vowed that he would never open up himself to be hurt again. Looking at Yoruichi laying there injured stirred up some hidden feelings that he never knew existed. Byakuya had always thought of Yoruichi as a nuisance and that demon cat that use to tease him when he was a younger, but even then, he had to admit to himself that he had a crush on her. But when she left Soul Society during the time Urahara was banished, he had lost all respect for her because he did not understand why a noble would act in such a manner of protecting a criminal of Soul Society. However, it wasn't until the defeat of Aizen that he fully understood her reasoning for doing so.

Hanataro and Isane from the fourth squad arrive to treat the injured and were able to provide treatment for Urahara, Tessai, Ururu, and Ginta. However, Yoruichi and Kenpachi were the two that both needed immediate treatment. Isane had stated that Kenpachi and Renji would recover in a couple of days but Yoruichi who was more seriously injured would require lengthy and innovative treatment and would have to go to Soul Society. Hanataro was ordered to remain in the world of the living to treat the others and Isane took Kenpachi, Renji, and Yoruichi back to the Soul Society. Byakuya had told Ichigo to remain in the world of the living in case there would be any more problems. Ichigo really didn't want to remain as he wanted an excuse to go the Soul Society; however, he knew not to push Byakuya in the type of mood that he was in. Ichigo wouldn't have his wish being not granted because upon arrival to the Soul Society the scene was just as bad as the one that they had left.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected:

CHAPTER 3: THE UNEXPECTED: A TRANSITION CHAPTER

When Byakuya and the rest of party arrived in Soul Society, they could hardly fathom what was before them. Byakuya asked Isane why she didn't tell them that Soul Society had been attacked upon entering the world of the living. Isane stated that when she left Soul Society everything was fine and that the attack must have happened when she had left.

Isane took Yoruichi, Renji, Kenpachi, and the other two LT's to squad 4 for treatment; however upon arrival to squad 4, there appeared to be no beds.

"Move out of the way, I got injured people coming through here!" Lt. Lemura yelled. He seemed to be enjoying throwing his weight around since his new promotion to Lt. He looked at Isane and told her to put Renji and Kenpachi in the second stall and waved at a nurse who was approaching to treat Ikkaku and Yumichika wounds. Even though Ikkaku and Yumichika had the same type of injury as Renji's, theirs were not as serious and was treated and released. Lt. Lemura noticed Captain Kuchiki was holding the badly injured Yoruichi; he looked at Isane and asked to speak to her privately.

"What is she doing here?" Lt. Lemura asked, "I am having a hard time finding beds for the injured Soul Reapers here and here you bring her of all people to squad 4! Sorry, there are no beds available."

The Lemura clan had asked Yoruichi to be their son's Senpai and to train him in order that he would be able to attain a higher position upon graduation from the Shinigami academy. However, Yoruichi was already Byakuya's Senpai and was at the completion of training him; when she refused the offer. The clan never forgave her for that and neither did Lt. Lemura.

"You know Captain Kuchiki is not going to take not having a bed for her well; and he will more than likely be upset as she is seriously injured and might not make it." Isane replied panicking at the sheer thought of having to relate that to Captain Kuchiki of all captains.

"I don't care what Captain Kuchiki says or does, he doesn't run squad 4; and besides, I have enough here to worry about with the amount of injured people already here and those to come"

"Well, what am I supposed to tell Captain Kuchiki?"

"You will figure something out."

"I already have" replied Isane. About this time, Byakuya walked over to Isane and asked what the problem was.

"The problem is that we are out of beds at the moment but…"

"What do you mean? She needs to be treated now!" Byakuya demanded

"As I was saying Captain Kuchiki, I am going to make room for her now, please follow me this way sir." Isane walked in front of Captain Kuchiki and came upon an empty room. "Please place her here so we can start immediate treatment."

"Captain Kuchiki, need I remind you that this is my jurisdiction and you have no say in the matters that goes on in squad 4." Lt. Lemura said as he had followed them to the empty room.

"Need I remind you Lt. Lemura, that I have seniority over you and she stays." Replied Isane as she started working on Yoruichi. "It is going to take some time to get her stable; I will notify you when you are able to see her Captain Kuchiki."

"Very well then." Byakuya replied as he closed his eyes walking past Lt. Lemura. He had thought about ending the man's miserable life, but rather than be dirty his hands on the likes of him, Byakuya exited the room as he passed by Shinji.

"Is there a problem Captain Kuchiki?" Shinji Hirako asked as he entered squad 4 barracks. He might as well have been talking to himself as Byakuya kept walking towards his manor and squad 6 barracks. Shinji, the captain of the 5th division was also overseeing squad 4 as captain, since no captain had been appointed yet since the disposition of Unohana has not been addressed yet.

The Soul Society was in ruins as buildings were either blown up or burnt down. There was no doubt in the mind of Byakuya who had done this atrocity. Byakuya arrived at the Kuchiki manor and was about to search for Rukia when a Hell buttery appeared with a message regarding an emergency captain's meeting. _What is there to talk about_, Byakuya thought as he walked in the direction of the first quad barracks, _I will just kill them all_. The captains who weren't injured were lined up as the CC called the meeting to start. Byakuya noticed that Captain Ukitake wasn't present at the meeting and started to worry about Rukia. Byakuya's eye kept twitching as he listened to the instructions given by the CC, all he wanted to do was to search for Rukia and go check on Yoruichi-he didn't have time for formalities. Captain Kyoraku had ordered the 12th division to get in contact with the substitute Soul Reaper and search out and take care of the culprits that had destroyed the Soul Society. _What a waste of time_, Byakuya mused as he quickly left the meeting, but instead of going to the 6th division, he went to the 13th division to check on Rukia.

Meanwhile…

Ichigo wasn't one for awaiting approval to enter the Soul Society, especially when he felt something wasn't right. Ichigo asked Chad, Uryruu, and Orihimi to look after Urahara and the rest as he was going to the Soul Society. When he arrived at the Soul Society he couldn't believe the devastation that had occurred. He also noticed the absence of a particular spiritual pressure and immediately went to the 13th division. Kiyone, looking like a mummy in bandage due to her injuries, asked Ichigo why was here there. _Stupid question_, Ichigo thought as he gave no reply and asked where Rukia was.

"Ump, I see you got here mighty quickly." Byakuya said as he looked around squad 13's barracks.

"Whatever" Ichigo replied, "Where is Rukia?"

"I don't know, I was unconscious and woke up in squad 4's barracks that is all I can remember." Kiyone said with a worried look on her face.

"Where is your captain?" asked Byakuya.

"He is being treated at squad 4 sir."

"So, tell me what happened here." Ichigo said in a demanding voice, "I want to know what happened to Rukia."

"All I know we were attack by some Hollows and Rukia and the captain was trying to fight them off; and Sentaro and myself where knocked unconscious. I don't know what happened after that." Kiyone replied, "I got to go check on the captain." She said as she exited the barracks and headed for squad 4.

"That's not telling us very much." Ichigo said as he scratched his head and noticing that Byakuya was leaving also, "Where are you going? Aren't you going to look for Rukia?"

"It's evident that she isn't here, the only person that might know is Ukitake."

Byakuya and Ichigo both headed to squad 4 to try to talk to Ukitake, and upon arrival they were met by Shinji at the door.

"Captain Kuchiki and Ichigo, how's it going? Shinji asked with his arms folded.

Byakuya finally looked up at the captain, "We're here to see Captain Ukitake." Of course he was also here to see Yoruichi as well.

"I'm sorry but Captain Ukitake is still unconscious at the moment."

"We need to ask him about Rukia!" Ichigo said as he looked wildly at Shinji. Ichigo wasn't about to go anywhere until someone told him where Rukia was at. Ichigo noticed Byakuya was a little distracted and was acting like he had some other place to be and was about to question Byakuya when he had already entered squad 4's barrack.

"Captain Kuchiki, where are you going? Just calm down Ichigo, I got the information while I was treating him. Stop, Captain Kuchiki." Shinji yelled.

Byakuya turned around and cut his eyes at the captain, "What is it? How's Yoruichi doing?" He knew he had thrown Captain Hirako off guard by asking him this question, which seemed to please Byakuya, becomes sometimes people can be so annoying.

"Oh, I see, well she is still unconscious and she is stable. You may visit her if you like." But by that time Byakuya was already at Yoruichi's room. Byakuya stood close to Yoruichi's bed gazing at her and wishing that she would open her eyes. He just stood there frozen in time with his thoughts. _I cannot let my emotions overrule my senses; and why should I feel this way about this woman who seems to care nothing about responsibilities._ However, he told himself that wasn't true, as she still assisted the Soul Society whenever they were in trouble. _It's unbecoming of me to have these feelings, but yet I do. What if she wakes up? What possible excuse do I give her if she asks? _If he just knew the answers to those questions things wouldn't be so awkward, but the thing is he didn't know. Byakuya was about to leave when he heard her faintly calling his name- he couldn't move an inch.

Ichigo walked over to talked to Shinji after Byakuya had left and demanded to know the information he was told. "Shinji, what did Captain Ukitake say about Rukia?! Come on I need to know!"

Shinji knew he would have to tell him as he noticed Ichigo's eyes, deferring the conversation would only make Ichigo more irate; which was not needed at the moment and Shinji didn't have time to deal with a Hollowfied Ichigo. "Captain Ukitake only told us bits and pieces of what happened and that was all we could get out of him before he fell unconscious. The only thing he saw after being attacked was Rukia being stabbed and falling to the ground; there's no other information than that."

"I don't understand! That's it! Did you all even try to look for her?" screamed Ichigo.

"Of course we did, I even went over to the 12th division, they could not find her spiritual pressure anywhere, and it's completely vanished. I am sorry Ichigo" Shinji said as he held his head down. "Look, I need to go inform Byakuya of this as well." This was something that he surely wasn't looking forward to doing; as he had already diverted it once but couldn't put it off any longer.

Ichigo didn't know what to now, he didn't care about anything or anyone in that moment; and in that moment his whole world had turned dark and filled with rage.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Never Knew: Chapter 4: The Void**

Kenpachi and Renji recovered quickly after several hours of treatment and rest; and both were healed enough to return to their respective divisions. However, Yoruichi was semi-consciously aware and still in critical condition. He had even frozen in his step when she called out his name, but thankfully for Byakuya, Yoruichi had slipped back into unconsciousness. Byakuya was distraught after hearing the news about Rukia from Shinji, as well as being concerned about Yoruichi. But he felt Yoruichi would be in good hands with Isane and decided that he needed to focus his current attention on Rukia. Things were just going from bad to worse and it couldn't have happened at a more inopportune time. This definitely wasn't a good time for anyone to be around him. Byakuya ordered his squad to search for any clues regarding Rukia and to report back to him immediately. Byakuya never let things get to him much, but the most important person in his life was now missing, not to mention the other person who he never would have thought would mean that much to him was seriously injured. Even so, he still paid homage to Hisana every day and as he stood there with the burning of scented candles a familiar spiritual pressure presented itself at Byakuya's manor.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Byakuya said, with his back still facing Hisana's picture.

"Well, I thought I would come and see if I could offer you any assistance in finding your sister." The visitor said as they entered the manor and stood behind Byakuya.

"Oh, and what assistance could you possibly provide?"

"I was only trying to offer my assistance to such a noble being; perhaps you being all noble and everything; you might not need any assistance from a commoner." Kenpachi said as he quickly turned around and walked towards the door.

Being in a bad mood must be associated with Kenpachi, Byakuya thought; because every time he is in one, Kenpachi always shows up and pushes his buttons even further. _Perhaps he is trying to be sincere in his gesture,_ Byakuya said to himself; and right now he could use the assistance, even if that meant the assistance from Kenpachi. "Thank you for your offer; I will keep that in mind." Byakuya replied as Kenpachi exited the manor. Byakuya had no sooner turned around from talking to Kenpachi when he felt another spiritual pressure; however, this presence was strong and powerful and he quickly recognized the owner of this spiritual pressure. _No-this can't be, I haven't felt this type of presence since my fight with him on S. Hill,_ Byakuya said to himself as he started to head towards squad 4's barracks but was interrupted by one of his squad members.

Meanwhile…

It was cold, dark, dreary, and wet and the stench of mildew filled his nostrils with the nauseous smell. The plopping sounds of water dripping ranged through his ears. It wasn't a place that he would have preferred to have been, but it was the best place for him at the moment. The moment he heard the news about Rukia, he knew he would not be able to escape it and somehow he didn't want to escape. As a matter of fact, he wanted to embrace the madness-he didn't care. . It wasn't like Ichigo would transform into his hollow form because of anger, but he would if his soul was in despair. He looked around the dark cave and wondered how he managed to get to such a place, everything was kind of sketchy-but he did remember that sickening feeling.

_The pain was unbearable; it felt as though knives were stabbing his heart and soul with emptiness. It felt like his soul was leaving his body as he cried out in anguish; he couldn't hold it. No, that wasn't it, he didn't want to hold it back; he wanted to wallow in the madness-this state of despair. His eyes were different now as they were narrow and darker. He wailed and the wail could be felt and heard by all-it was a wail that touched one's very soul. He fired a Cero; he didn't care where it landed he just wanted the pain to go away- he wanted it all to go away. _

Ichigo's head was throbbing and he was shivering from the coldness of the cave. He walked over to the entrance but couldn't get out. He noticed a barrier was place at the entrance much like the one Yoruichi had placed in the cave when he was recovering from his battle with Kenpachi. _What now?_ Ichigo asked himself, _I need to get out of here_. After realizing he had said it out loud, he heard a familiar voice.

"Ichigo calm down, I had to put a Kido spell to ensure that you wouldn't escape from here." Shinji said.

"How did I get here?"

"Well considering you were in your hollow resurrection form, I shunpoed you here where you would be away from everyone. Captain Soi Fon's Stealth squad was ordered to take you down but I tried to explain to her to let me handle it; of course she didn't listen. You fired a Cero and I parried the shot before anyone could get hurt."

"Oh, I see. I am glad no one was hurt. Thank you."

"Why don't we get out of here and get you into some warm clothes, you can come with me to the 5th squad."

"Sure."

Byakuya focused his attention on the squad member before him who had come to report that his team had found no evidence of Rukia, but that the other teams were still searching for clues. Byakuya quickly dismissed him and wondered why he even bothered to give such a useless report. In the morning Byakuya planned to handle things himself but quickly dismissed that thought as he asked himself would he be able do this alone. He was accustomed to handling his own affairs and this was his clan's business and not anyone else's. But Rukia was adored by many and she also was in another division; and then there was the burning issue of her involvement with that human boy. Since Hisana died, Byakuya had secluded himself to his manor and was married to his work. He didn't ask others for help when it pertained to the Kuchiki clan family members. He didn't socialize much with the other captains besides captain meetings; and occasionally he would attend the Lt's meeting. Maybe he had lost track of things that matter the most to him, maybe if he had paid more attention to Rukia needs, she wouldn't have gotten involved with that boy. And maybe, just maybe if he had opened his eyes many years ago, he might have known his true feelings for Yoruichi. Byakuya sighed as this was too much to think about right now and best that he put such foolishness aside-at least for tonight anyways.

The mornings in the Seireitei were tranquil and quiet with the sun rising over the horizon. If one had just entered the Seireitei they wouldn't have known that a few hours ago chaos was in the midst. By midmorning everything was running according to schedule and the new focus on finding Rukia Kuchiki. Renji had even reported for duty and was put in charge of the other teams to search for Rukia.

The CC decided to go to squad 4 to visit Ukitake and to make sure he was doing okay. Lt. Lemura walked in Captain Ukitake's room and reported to the CC that Captain Ukitake would most likely return to the 13th Division later on but still need several days of more rest. The CC assured that he would see that Captain Ukitake get the rest that he needed. As the CC was about to leave, the sounds of someone screaming suddenly got everyone's attention. A nurse came running to where Lt. Lemura and the CC was standing and frantically spoke to Lt. Lemura.

"Sir, please come, it's Yoruichi!" she said frantically as she turned around and ran back down the hallway.

"Tch, what is it now? I don't have time to deal with her; she's not supposed to be here anyway." Lt. Lemura mused.

"Excuse me, she is a patient here and she is where she supposed to be at, you do well to remember that Lt. Lemura." The CC said peering at Lt. Lemura.

Lt. Lemura arrived in the room and saw Yoruichi thrashing about in the bed, screaming for help. Lt. Lemura summoned one of the nurses to find Isane quickly, but the nurse told her that Isane was out of the barracks attending to a sick squad member at squad 3 barracks.

"Help me! Help me! Get away from me! Someone help!" screamed Yoruichi.

"It's okay Yoruichi; you are safe in squad 4's barracks." The CC said trying to calm her down. "Can't you all give her a sedative?"

"She just had one about 10 minutes ago and it's too early for another one," the nurse responded.

Yoruichi wildly looked at the bearded CC and scooped backed in the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest as she held them with both hands, rocking back and forth. When anyone tried to approach her she would let out a big murderous scream. No one knew what might have caused this to happen since most of the time she would be conscious and while other times she would be as if she was sleeping. Isane had been away for the last 24 hours and she was mostly Yoruichi's caretaker. The nurse looked over Yoruichi's chart and noticed that while she might have had a sedative, she had nothing for pain since the last time Isane had administered the pain medication. Going a long length of time without pain medication might cause a person to act in such a behavior. The nurse reported this to Lt. Lemura and the CC along with the names of the personnel who was on duty. Everyone had been given their assigned medications except for one person.

"What is the meaning of this Lt. Lemura?" Shunsui asked, rubbing his chin.

"I don't know how that could have happened sir." Lt. Lemura said. He knew exactly how it happened, as he refused to provide any type of treatment to Yoruichi; whether it was medication or another form of treatment. She would know what it feels like when wanting someone to help you regardless of the situation.

"It sounds like you let your personal feelings get in the way Lt. Lemura…"

As the CC was still talking to Lt. Lemura, Byakuya walked in. _Damn, this is all I need this morning, a fight between Lt. Lemura and Byakuya. Perhaps I should let them at one another,_ Shunsui chuckled to himself.

"Good morning Captain Kuchiki" Shunsui said as he suddenly turned away from Lt. Lemura. Byakuya bowed his head and kept moving. Shunsui tried to catch Byakuya before he entered Yoruichi's room but by that time it was too late.

Yoruichi still was in the same position rocking back and forth, she noticed a familiar presence and looked up and saw Byakuya.

Reaching out her hands to Byakuya, she silently whispered to him, "Please help me." Byakuya gently touched her hands that seemed frozen and stiff, "I will help you, just hold on a minute." He reassured her that he would be right back and walked over to where Lt. Lemura and the CC were standing. "Is there something that you wanted to tell me before I entered this room, Captain Kyoraku?" Byakuya asked with his eyes tightly shut.

"Whatever gave you the idea that I wanted to speak to you?" Shunsui sighed ad he was trying hard to divert answering the question that he knew he would have to.

"Perhaps it isn't you I should be speaking to." Byakuya turned his attention away from Shunsui to Lt. Lemura with his left hand resting on his hilt. "I see now what is going on, so you thought that you would make Yoruichi suffer because it was _me_ who she was training and decided to remain as my Senpai rather than to train a weakling as yourself. How dare you put your personal feelings in dealing with her!" Byakuya knew that he couldn't draw his zanpaktou in squad 4's barracks, but this didn't mean he would forget it either. He took Yoruichi to his manor and placed her in the guest room.

"You are safe now; my staff will take care of you from now on"

Yoruichi reached out and hugged Byakuya in which he didn't know what to do in that moment, but he felt her body shivering next to his and at that moment he released his emotionally-driven fears and returned the hug. "You should get some rest now, I will be back later to check on you" he promised her as he exited the room and wondered what just happened. However, he wouldn't have time to dwell on trying to find an answer when Renji appeared back from his mission.

"Captain Kuchiki" Renji yelled as he walked around the trying to find his captain.

"Quiet Renji, what is it? Have you found out any information regarding Rukia?"

"Yes, Captain, but you're not going to like it." Renji said as he showed Byakuya Rukia's torn and tattered blood stain uniform.

Byakuya stood there which seemed like an eternity just staring at the bloodied uniform as if it was going to speak words to him. "Where did you find this, Renji?"

"Outside the West Rukongai District, I also questioned everyone there but no one seemed to know anything Captain" Renji feared what the captain was now thinking as he took a step back waiting for orders. "What do you want me to do?"

"Let's go Renji, get some fresh men and meet me outside of the barracks."


	5. Chapter 5

I Never Knew: Chapter 5: An Unlikely Alliance

As squad 6 exited the 6th division, Kenpachi walked up to Byakuya with his usual stance of swinging his zanpaktou over his right shoulder.

"I thought you were going to let me know if you needed help?" Kenpachi said as he kept tapping his zanpaktou on his shoulder.

"As you can see, I already have help." Byakuya replied as he wondered if the barbarian really could see or was he just plain stupid.

"Tsh, well where are you going noble captain of the 6th division?" Kenpachi asked diverting away from the insulting question.

Renji interjected and said, "We found Rukia's clothing in the West Rukonga District, so we are going to go there and check it out."

"West Rukonga District, why would Hollows be there?" Kenpachi questioned. _These nobles say I am dumb—they are the ones that's an idiot, if you asked me, he thought to himself._ "Don't you guys know anything? Hollows won't be there in West Rukonga, they would be in HM."

"You don't know that they aren't there," hissed Byakuya.

"Well I know that they aren't in the Rukonga District and it doesn't take a genius to know that," Kenpachi said as he stopped and starred at Byakuya.

"Captain, suppose Captain Zaraki is right? Do you think we should at least follow-up on what he said? Do you think that they are trying to throw us off?" Renji nervously asked. Renji could see that both Byakuya and Kenpachi were getting annoyed at one another and he tried to avert the attention where it should be focused on and that was finding Rukia; however, he was losing ground quickly.

Byakuya stopped and closed his eyes, and sighed as he tried to regain composure. _Why am I being questioned at every turn? Yes, it's true that I didn't think this out as I should have, but why am I being surrounded by complete idiots who know nothing at all. And why am I being made to look like an idiot in front of my men? _Byakuya asked himself these nagging questions without any answer to them. Byakuya had had enough of Kenpachi's annoyance and his foolishness. But something kept nagging at him that perhaps Kenpachi was correct about the Hollows being in HM; and he didn't want to admit that there was a possibility that Kenpachi could be right-at least not in front of his men.

"Renji, take some men and go to the West Rukonga District and re-search that area entirely, afterwards join us in HM. I guess you do as you like Kenpachi."

"Tsh, I don't need your permission to do anything." Kenpachi said as he lowered his zanpaktou off of his right shoulder which was now hanging down by his side.

"If there's a problem, perhaps we need to set it straight right now, as I do not have time for your foolishness." Byakuya said as he rested his left hand on his zanpaktou.

"Well if it's a fight you want, why not say so? We can have a go at it right here and now captain of the 6th division." Kenpachi said as he pointed his zanpaktou in Byakuya's face as it was met his Byakuya's own zanpaktou.

Renji turned around and was going to try to stop the two captains, but decided he would be better off to continue on his mission. He learned long time ago not to interfere in a fight; especially not one that involved these two. Strangely, Renji didn't have to say a word.

"This is not solving anything," Byakuya said lowering and sheathing his zanpaktou. "I do appreciate your help Kenpachi."

"What's wrong with you, are you going all soft and crap?" Kenpachi sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he replaced his zanpaktou over his right shoulder. "Perhaps, but next time there will be no sudden changing of the mind."

"Kenpachi, my I ask why you must try out your strength on me, as you know you will never win."

"Oh, I don't know about that noble captain, it's in my blood you know-to make a mess of things; and I fight because I enjoy fighting-that's all to it."

"You enjoy it? That makes no sense at all. One should fight because they have to or perhaps have no other choice to. I see no reason why one must put their life on the line just because they love to battle."

"Well, it provides a certain rush for me, it excites me knowing that there could possibly be someone stronger than me, it's like testing there measure."

"Oh I see, well as you know very well, I am capable of testing that measure against you, maybe one day we will have the match of strength and see who really is the victor."

Byakuya knew one day that Kenpachi and him would lock zanpaktous again, but right now, for the sake of finding Rukia, he decided it wasn't going to be this day. Byakuya wondered why the previous Captain Commander would always pair him with Zaraki; surely he knew the two didn't get along. The first time was when they went to retrieve Renji and Rukia from the world of the living and the second time was in HM during the FKT invasion. Maybe the former Captain Commander saw something that both Zaraki and him didn't see. Surely, this didn't mean that they were meant to be friends just because they were considered two of the strongest captains in the Gotei 13; Byakuya looked at Zaraki and turn his head as he closed his eyes thinking…_not in a million years_.

_**Meanwhile back at squad 5 barracks….**_

Ichigo laid in bed thinking about his life without Rukia, it would be about as bad or worse as during the 17 months he had gone without being able to see her when he had lost his powers. _This cannot be happening,_ he thought to himself as he rolled over on his stomach and plunged his face down in the pillow, _what will I do now?,_ he asked himself. One thing he couldn't afford was to let his anger overcome his senses, even though that is exactly what he wanted to do. Ichigo also knew that he couldn't just continue to mope around as if nothing happened; and eventually he would have to go back to the world of the living. However, he wasn't going anywhere until he knew for sure about whether or not Rukia was alive or not; and this time when he find her, she would not be out of his sight-ever again.

Shinji had looked in on Ichigo who was lying there motionless in bed; and thought that he should tell him about what he had just learned about squad 6 finding Rukia's clothes. However, he left the room without disturbing Ichigo and went and perched himself on the top of squad 5 barrack's roof to think. It wasn't so much of telling Ichigo as it was about how he would react to the news. Shinji also knew that if he didn't tell Ichigo, it might have the same outcome. Shinji removed himself from the roof and noticed Ichigo exiting the barracks.

"So you're finally up, eh, Ichigo?"

"What? Uhmmm yes, not that it really matters." Ichigo said gloomily.

"Well, I just overheard some news from squad 6 that they found Rukia's clothes in the West Rukonga District. Renji and his squad went there to check things out while Byakuya and Kenpachi went to HM. I thought I would tell you that; and you can do whatever you want to with this information." Shinji responded as he held out both arms as he stretched. "Well, I am going back in for another nap, I will talk to you later-I-c-h-i-g-o." Shinji said waving his hand as he reentered squad 5 barracks.

"Hey, wait up!" Ichigo said, but it was too late as Shinji had already left to go back inside. _Damn it, which way do I go? It doesn't make sense to go to the Rukonga District, why would Hollows even be there? I can't just sit here and do nothing. Hold up, how am I even going to get into HM? I can't open up a Garganta, only Urahara knows how to do that. Well, that's not true, the other captains might know, but would they open up one for me-I seriously doubt it. What should I do? Well, I guess I could go to the Rukonga District, at least Renji will be there and maybe he will be going to HM afterwards-sounds like a plan,_ Ichigo told himself as he flash-stepped to the Rukonga District.

Ichigo arrived at the Rukonga District and immediately he didn't like what he saw, or what he didn't see was actually the problem. Normally people would be walking or sitting about on the streets on the Rukonga District, but it was as if before when he and his friends arrived in Soul Society to save Rukia. Where is everyone at? Ichigo questioned. It was way too quiet in the Rukonga district and Ichigo rested his right hand on Zangetsu just in case he needed it. He continued walking down the deserted street, still with no signs of life. He knew something wasn't right and the feeling of unsettledness was getting clearer as he reached a fork in the road. He didn't have to wonder where to go next as he had reached that uneasy feeling he was having; as he gazed upon several slain Soul Reapers lying on the street. In fact, he didn't have time to wonder about those slain Soul Reapers as he felt his flesh being ripped apart in his upper back.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Never Knew: Chapter 6: In Pursuit of Evil**

_**Hueco Mundo**_

Nothing had actually changed in Hueco Mundo's scenery. The land was still desolate and barren, with hardly any existence of life. The remnants of Los Noches could still be seen over the horizon. However, Byakuya knew that the desolate scene was not to be taken for granted, for he knew all too well of the horrors of its inhabitants. Byakuya instructed his men to keep alert and fan out to search for any signs of Renatus and his group; as well as not to leave his field of view. He really didn't expect the Adjunchas to be on the top tier, but he didn't want to be caught off guard either.

"What do I owe the honor of a captain's visit to Hueco Mundo?" Tier Haribel inquired.

"I am searching for an Adjunchas by the name of Renatus, I have no business with you," Byakuya sternly replied.

"Heuco Mundo is my business whether or not you deem so or not."

"What's that you're saying?" Kenpachi threateningly asked.

Byakuya cut his eyes over at Kenpachi and back to Tier Haribel, "My goals is only to find Renatus and his group; I am sure he is of no consequence to you and it shouldn't matter to you whether if I kill him or not."

"Always so self-righteousness in your claims; anyway, I won't stand in your way but you have only 24 hours to find this Renatus or I will come after you myself." Tier Haribel said as she left with her Fraccion.

"Well Kuchiki, I see you handle that nobly," Kenpachi said as he turned and start walking towards the ruins of Los Noches.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"I don't have time for idle chit-chat, nor do I need permission to go where I want to go; and besides I sensed something over here."

Byakuya had felt this was going to be a long mission, but he had to quickly remind himself that he was there to find Rukia. Byakuya wondered how they were going to be able to reach Renatus and his group of Adjunchas, as he and the others kept walking towards Los Noches. The more they walked the further away it seemed; and Byakuya was starting to become unnerved along with Kenpachi and the others. All of a sudden a sand storm appeared and two Soul Reapers were immediately swept up in the storm. A Hollow made up of sand attacked the group; much like Runuganga who was frozen in ice by Rukia during Orhime's rescue. Kenpachi rushed in to attack it with no results; even Senbonzakura had no effect on the Hollow. As the Hollow came nearer, the ground started to form a sink hole. The rescue party tried frivolously to prevent falling in the hole by using their zanpakutous as leverage. Unfortunately, this attempt failed; and as the Hollow approached with its mouth fully hanging open, Byakuya and the others fell through the sand straight into the Minnos forest.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi asked as he quickly got up and scanned the area where they had fallen.

"Where are we?" Byakuya asked in more of a statement than a question.

"Who knows? Tsch."

"Keep your guard up men." Byakuya commanded to his men.

"What a fine mess, now we are down here in all this darkness.., " Kenpachi said as he suddenly looked to his right and saw red spheres of light coming from the distance into his direction. "Get ready, we have company, yaaaaaaaaah!"

The Minnos had completely surrounded them as they continued to try to fight them off.

"It's too many of them, sir!" a squad member yelled.

"Do the best you can," Byakuya replied as he slashed another Minnos down the middle.

"Aww, I say more the merrier!" Kenpachi said as if he was having a field day slashing the Hollows.

Suddenly, someone flashed stepped in front of Byakuya, who almost got cut with one of Senbonzakura's pedals.

"Who are you that would blatantly and carelessly step in front of my attack?" Byakuya questioned as he glared at the man who had a Hollow mask over his face.

"No time for that, I will explain later." The masked man said, "Follow me."

"And why should we do that?" Kenpachi asked approaching Byakuya and the masked man. Kenpachi looked over at Byakuya as if he was awaiting approval.

"If you want to continue to live, you will come with me." The masked man replied.

"I guess at the moment we have no other choice."

The men followed the masked man back to a cave that was illuminated by Kido. Byakuya and Kenpachi both looked at one another simultaneously, as if they were thinking the same thing.

"What's going on here? Is that light from Kido?" Byakuya asked in a demanding voice. "Just who are you?"

"My name is Ashido Kano, I am a Soul Reaper."

"oh? I believe Rukia has mentioned your name before"

"You know Rukia?"

"Yes, she is my sister, and the reason why I am here."

"Excuse me, would someone mind filling me in on what's going on?" Kenpachi said as he started to get annoyed listening to the both of them.

"As I stated before, my name is Ashido Kano, I am a Soul Reaper. Long ago me and my squad were on a mission fighting Hollows and we followed them here to this place; I am the only survivor. I met Rukia Kuchiki when she was here trying to save a friend. She had asked me to return to SS with her; in which I had decided upon. However, as fate would have it, I had no other choice to remain behind." Ashido turned his attention to Byakuya and asked, "So tell me why would you believe that she would be here of all places?"

"One of my squad members found her clothing in the West Rukongia District, and we believed that it was decoy and that they would actually be in HM, than being there. We are looking for an Adjunchas by the name of Renatus. Renatus and his group terrorized Soul Society and uh..uh the World of the living." Byakuya had wanted to say that Renatus almost killed the woman that meant everything to him. "I believe that he knows where Rukia is at."

"Renatus, you said?" Ashido repeated back. Even the sound of his name made Ashido's skin crawl; as Renatus was pure evil. Ashido had several confrontations with Renatus and his group and the last confrontation he almost didn't survive. "You are going up against one of the most evil form of Adjunchas I have ever met. Being here long as I have, I've met a plenty. But if your sister is still alive, believe me she is being tortured constantly. I will help you find your sister, but I only ask one thing from you."

"What is that?"

"Promise that you won't mention my name in front of her or let her know I even helped you. I know she probably felt guilty in leaving me here, but there was no other choice. I do not want here to have to relive that guilt in case something happens and she feels as though she is the blame."

"Where is this Renatus at?" Kenpachi asked as he stood up in his normal stance, "I'm ready for him."

"Renatus and his group only come out at certain times; however, by now, he surely knows that you all are here. That will make him a bit harder to find. They mostly reside in the deepest part of the forest and of course you will have Minnos to contend with as well. However, if you kill the leader, they usually will go away."

"So you are suggesting we just sit here and wait? Tsh, I don't have time to wait, I say let's go and get this done."

"You must wait, if you go now, you will never learn the location of where they are. They move quickly and stealthily. You do not know the areas around here and it will hinder you than help you."

Ashido noticed that the forest sounds were louder than usual and the sounds appeared to sound more distinct and closer. He knew all too well what would happen next. "You need to get your men and come with me further away from the front of the cave. It sounds like Renatus and his group might be closer than we thought."

"Do as he says men." Byakuya told his men as he stood sideways at the cave's entrance. Byakuya could sense that something wasn't right outside. The spiritual pressure he felt was immense and he had felt this same spiritual pressure before. How long had he waited for this moment where he could confront the bastard that did this to his Yoruichi and his sister. Byakuya didn't have to wait any longer as a beam of light barely missed his left cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: For the Sake of My Pride**

_**West Rukongia District**_

Dam, how did that happen? Ichigo thought as he quickly turned around to see who had attacked him.

"Ahh, how did you like my handy work Soul Reaper?" the Hollow taunted approaching Ichigo for another attack.

"Won't matter, because you're about to say goodbye." Ichigo replied while bringing up Zangetsu to finish off the Hollow; but the attack was blocked by the Hollow. The Hollow viciously kept attacking Ichigo, which made Ichigo go on the defensive; however, an opening appeared and Ichigo took this opportunity to cut the Hollow down.

"Bout time you showed up." A distant voice said approaching Ichigo.

"I suppose. Where is everyone?"

"Well, besides me and a few others that's it." Renji hesitated about telling Ichigo about the others being in HM. Renji could see that depressive expression on Ichigo's face, that he was all too familiar with; and whenever he saw it-things never turned out well.

"Let's go."

"Let's go where?"

"Where do you think? We're going to HM; and don't act like I didn't know about it either. I must find out about Rukia… I _**will **_find her!" Ichigo said with his eyes fully extended with his normal excited crazed looked.

"Hold up, just how are we going to get there? You know I can't open up a Garganta and the only person I know that can _**right**_ now is Kisuke." Renji asked grabbing the upper part of Ichigo's Shihakusho.

"Well since Hanataro and Orhime are there, surely he should be healed by now, wouldn't you think? I am going, it's our only choice." Ichigo said as he flashed stepped to the Senkaimon to the world of the living, with Renji and the others closely behind him.

_**Hueco Mundo **_

Unsheathing his zanpakutou, Byakuya turned to face the enemy as he met with another beam of light that he barely dodged.

"I see you good at dodging things, only a coward would do so." The cloaked voice said.

"Don't be foolish, only a coward would hide in the shadows from their opponent."

"I don't need to show myself, since you already know who the enemy is, but very well I will show myself if that makes you feel more like a man and just to show that I can play fair, bwwwwwwaah eh." Renatus said as he cynically laughed approaching Byakuya.

"Well, I am glad to see that you finally showed yourself tsh, I was beginning to think you really were a coward." Kenpachi said as he swung to attack Renatus.

Dodging the attack by Kenpachi, Renatus taunted, "Is that so? What is this? Does it take two captains to take me down? I didn't know I was so special."

"Enough with your foolishness, what have you done with Rukia Kuchiki?" Byakuya asked in a demanding tone.

"For the moment she is still alive. So did you like how I arranged the clues?" Renatus mocked. "Don't worry Captain Kuchiki; I won't do to her what I did to that other female Soul Reaper. No, I'll do much…."

Byakuya didn't give Renatus time to finish his sentence as he attacked him viciously. _How dare he boast about what he did to her, and the idea of hurting his pride_, Byakuya thought as rage began to flow through his veins. He hadn't felt this type of rage in a very long time. In fact, he hadn't felt this way in any of his previous fights or battles; including his matches with that idiot, Kenpachi. Byakuya used Hakudo 61, RiKujokoro Kido incantation on Renatus, but he Sonidoed out of the way-however, he could not avoid Kenpachi's direct hit.

Renatus appeared to be a little out of breath from dodging the Kido spell and taking a direct hit from Kenpachi. "Tag-teaming, I see; well remember if you kill me now you won't be able to find that precious sister of yours! Ha ha ha." Renatus teased.

"Doesn't matter, I'll kill everything that moves in HM; so why don't we stop all this unnecessary chatter and come on with it! Kenpachi said as he rushed in for another attack.

Byakuya wanted to stop Kenpachi, but he knew that wouldn't be a wise decision when he was in action. Byakuya turned his attention away from Kenpachi and Renatus as he sensed Ashido approaching him.

"You should be very careful in dealing with Renatus," Ashido said with a concerned voice. "He is quite crafty; however, staying here is serving me no purpose. I will go out and deal with the other Arrancars and see what I can find out."

Byakuya acknowledged him by nodding his head and as he was closing his eyes afterwards, he hoped that Rukia was okay. Byakuya wasn't about to interrupt Kenpachi's frenzy of a fight and stood there meditating on the events that led to HM. He wondered why Renatus and his group of Arrancars only focused on certain individuals did. _No, that can't be true; they attacked other Soul Reapers as well unless it was a cover-up for who the true target really was. In the previous battle with Renatus, it was true that they were trying to attain Vaste Lorde status and it wouldn't be farfetched that would attack Soul Reapers in the Soul Society or in the World of the living. However, in the World of the living, they only attacked Urahara and the others and no humans_-Byakuya thought.

"I see that you are a strong one, just the way I like it!" Kenpachi said as he continued to battle Renatus, but he was getting bored of with fighting Renatus in his normal form. "Why don't you show me your true power?"

"Think you can handle my true form Soul Reaper?" Renatus asked as he ceased fighting while looking at Kenpachi.

"I say bring it on, hey I will even go all out this time, no more playing around!" Kenpachi stated, but he hesitated after he made the statement because he forgot the needed to know where Rukia was- _such a nuisance,_ he thought. "Damn, before I kill you, tell me where the Kuchiki girl is at?"

"Why should I tell you where she's at? Don't you all claim to be smarter than us Arrancars?"

"So you're not going to tell me, eh?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking Soul Reaper, how dumb can you all be?"

"I don't like people talking to me like that, especially some lowly Arrancar."

Byakuya's attention was averted to outside of the cave to where Ashido was fighting the other Arrancars. He decided to go out and help him, but when he got to where Ashido was fighting the Arrancars, it was a scene that he wished he had witnessed. Maybe he should have gone with Ashido when he first went to confront the other Arrancars. Lately, it was always the would've, could've, and should'ves. The other Arrancars had left the scene and returned where Renatus and Kenpachi were fighting, but they only observed. Byakuya concluded that perhaps they knew better to interfere with Renatus fights.

"I should have been here to help you." Byakuya said as he kneeled down by Ashido's side.

"Don't worry about it. I knew I wouldn't always be lucky and that this day would come. Remember my request of you about not saying anything to Rukia. I was able to get a little bit of information out of one the Arrancars that I managed to kill. This is only a decoy, and your sister isn't in HM, in fact, she has never left Soul Society-that was all he was able to get out. I have one more favor for you."

"What is it?"

"There's a marsh just below this cave that has several headstones of my friends. I asked that you bury me there, so we can all be together." Ashido said as he was coughing up blood and barely having enough air to speak.

"I promised to do this, just lay there and don't try to talk."

"Thank y..o…u." Ashida said as he took his final breathe. It had been a long haul for Ashido as he spent many years fighting Hollows, surprisingly though; he had out lived his friends two decades over. Byakuya ordered his men to help with the burial before going back to where Kenpachi was. Byakuya paid respect to the slain Soul Reaper and promised him that he would not speak about this to Rukia and ordered his men as well to be quiet about the matter. However, speaking about matters he had to get that crazed Kenpachi away from Renatus. No, he would let Kenpachi finish him; yes he would let Kenpachi finish him for all the hurt and pain that he and his gang had caused.

Renatus decided that he would oblige Kenpachi and show him his resurrection form. Renatus was proud of his form and only showed it to those special people he deemed worthy of showing. Red mass of energy swirled around Renatus as he started to transform into his resurrection form. Long-boned horns spewed out from both sides of his head in the form what looked like horns on a bull. This was befitting for him, since he was mostly a bully himself. Renatus grew a long tail about a half-mile long that encased a pointed tip at the end. His arm formed more bulky muscles than before and his nails protruded out to where they curled almost touching this palm of his hands. Even his mouth formed two fangs that hung out from the sides of his mouth as if he was a blood-sucking vampire. Renatus feet even had hoofs on them but also with protruding nails curled at the end as they touched the ground.

Kenpachi stood looking in awe with a smirk on his face. "Is this all you got?"

"Stupid Soul Reaper, I am going to wipe that smirk right off of your face and you better believe it's enough to finish you off." Renatus said as his voiced were more rasped and echoed deeply throughout the forest. "You asked for this and make no mistake, I will kill you."

"I like to see you try! Alright then, it's a fight to the end…come with everything you have!"

The two exchanged several rounds of hard hitting blows; however, it appeared as though Kenpachi's attacks had no effect on Renatus's hard skin and the effects of Kenpachi's wounds were beginning to show. This didn't discourage Kenpachi, because he had a lot more spiritual pressure to expend. However, Kenpachi knew he didn't have all day to play with his opponent.

"I said for you to bring all you got Arrancar and stop toying with me, I don't have all day-this is it!"

"Whatever you say Soul Reaper."

Kenpachi raised his spiritual pressure as Renatus also did; however, this time Kenpachi used both hands in the final attack. The immense spiritual pressure release seemed to make Renatus become somewhat skeptical of his own power but he couldn't back out now, he had to meet this challenge-_but wouldn't it be great if the power that he could receive from Kenpachi advance him to Vaste Lorde_, he thought. Too bad it was only a split-second thought, because when Kenpachi attacked him with the final blow-it was all over for Renatus.

"Are you done?" The impatient captain of the 6th division asked.

"Tsh, what do you think? I suppose I am done, why you asking me that question, don't we have to go find your precious sister?" Kenpachi asked while looking at Byakuya annoyed.

"Yes, but I just found out that she is not here in HM, this was only a decoy. We need to get back to Soul Society."

"Isn't Renji and the others coming here, shouldn't we want on them?"

"No! I'll contact the 12th and have them send them a message, let's be going out of this barren place."

_**Urahara's Shop**_

"I see that you're much better" Ichigo said as he turned and spoke to Orhime, Chad, and even Uryruu; at whom he was surprised to see.

"Why thank you Ichigo!" Urahara said as he continued sipping his tea. "How can I help you today?" Urahara knew Ichigo didn't just happen to stop by the shop just to say hello with Renji. He suspected that Ichigo wanted something really bad as he appeared to be desperate.

"I need you to open a Garganta; I need to go to HM to find Rukia."

"Didn't two captains already went there; there shouldn't be any need for you to go?" Kisuke said as he held the cup of tea up to his mouth peering at Ichigo.

"Didn't you hear a word I said? I need to go find Rukia?!"

About this time, Renji's soul phone beeped, it was the 12th division telling him to return to SS because Rukia was not in HM. "Ichigo." Renji said as he replaced the phone back in his pocket.

"What is it Renji?"

"I just got a message from the 12th division and this sounds really strange, but I was ordered back to SS because they didn't find Rukia in HM, she has been in the SS the whole time."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE IS IN SOUL SOCIETY?" Ichigo said screaming at Renji while walking up to him.

"Calm yourself down, I do not know any of the particulars, that is all I've been told." Renji said as he turned around heading out of the shop. He was about tired of Ichigo's temper tantrums. No, he was about tired of him period. "Let's go if you're coming." Renji had felt that it should have been him who Rukia was with and not Ichigo; however, after giving much thought about it, he couldn't really be mad at Ichigo. It wasn't Ichigo who had left Rukia after she joined the Kuchiki Clan, it wasn't Ichigo who didn't fight for her return-it was him and the only person he could blame was himself.

_**Soul Society**_

Ichigo and Renji caught up with Byakuya and the others. Kenpachi returned to the 11th division to check on his squad, but told Byakuya to let him know if he needed his assistance. Byakuya again said to himself, _why would I need assistance from a commoner_, but he replied that he would. Byakuya looked at Ichigo and rolled his eyes as he entered the office of squad 6 and sat down.

"Ichigo, I guess you heard the news that Rukia's been here all the time?"

"Yes, I just found out from Renji, what is going on? I thought that Hollow took her to HM?"

"No, she is here somewhere. I need you and Renji to go and check the entire Seireitei for her; and don't leave a stone uncovered. She is here somewhere, be sure to recheck her spiritual pressure again-even if it's faint."

"Well, uhm Captain Kuchiki what are you going to do?" Renji nervously asked.

"There's something I must check on….." Byakuya said as he was interrupted by a house servant.

"Oh good Captain Kuchiki, you returned!" the house servant said as she knelt before Byakuya.

"What is so important that you interrupted my meeting?"

"Please excuse my behavior, but it's very important sir, and it just happened before you entered the office. It was nothing I could do sir; and as you can see on my head I have a bruise. Two guys came in and knocked me out and when I came to my senses and when to check on Lady Yoruichi-she was gone."

Byakuya's blood was so engulfed with rage at the moment; he forgot to acknowledge the servant and headed straight out the door. "You have your orders Renji." Byakuya didn't even wait for Renji's response, either way, Renji and Ichigo had left quickly. Byakuya didn't like being made a fool of, especially in the front of others. But this wasn't really the issue that made his blood boil with anger- no, that wasn't it all. Whoever, it was; was playing a game of chess and Byakuya and the others have been its pawns. The person had harmed and kidnapped his sister; and the person had harm the only person that he cared about and at least now he knew that those buried feelings were the only thing that made his blood boil. He knew who it was and he was about to confront them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: For the Sake of My Pride: Part 2**

Renji and Ichigo had searched the entire Seireitei and both were exhausted. They had found a resting spot at the south end of the Rukongia District.

"Where are you Rukia?" Ichigo asked out loud as he reclined back and rested his body on the ground, "Where can you be?"

"Asking the same question over and over again isn't going to find her," Renji blurted as he bent over with his face in his hands.

"I know that, but we've searched all over and yet no Rukia."

"Well why don't we rest here for a few minutes more and search some more on the way back, maybe we overlooked something."

Ichigo laid there looking up at the sky as if the answer to where Rukia was at was going to magically fall in his lap. _Wait a minute_, he thought; _where's one place a person would go if they didn't want others to detect their spiritual pressure?_ Ichigo remembered the time when Hanataro had taken him and Ganju to these underground sewer tunnels to avoid being detected by the Gotei 13.

"Let's go! I know where Rukia is at!"

"What do you mean, you know where she is?" Renji questioned while shaking his head. Just a minute ago Ichigo was asking where she was at; and now all of a sudden Ichigo knows?!

Ichigo didn't bother to turn around and debate the subject with Renji, as he normally would have, rather he flashed stepped to place where he had once fought Renji.

Ichigo arrived at the place where he had once fought Renji. He recalled there being a loose tile in the center of the ground; however, all the tiles looked tightly intact. _Dam, how am I going to get it loose?_ Ichigo asked as thought the only way was to use Zangetsu.

"Getsuga…"

"Hold up you fool!" a voice shouted, "What are you trying to do, destroy the Seireitei?" Renji asked as he held both of his hands out. "Let me try this, Hadou number 33 Sokatsui!"

Normally, Renji wasn't that well skilled on using Kido spells and most likely this one wouldn't have worked if he had used it on a much larger object; never the less, it worked this time.

"There you go! I knew it would work." Renji bragged as he lowered himself down in to the tunnel. "Phew! How could anyone stay down here with this smell?"

Ichigo and the others followed Renji into the tunnel. Ichigo remembered the place quite well as he walked past Renji and the others. He had walked this very path before, but this time he was going in the opposite direction. Nothing really had changed since the last time he was there. There was still a foul methane gas smell to the place, but that didn't seem to bother Ichigo as he tried to sense where Rukia could be at. They continued to walk down the long path in the sewer tunnel passing several small spaces where one could barely sit. Ichigo remembered sitting in one of those small places as he listened to Hanataro talked about Rukia. They arrived at a cross-point in the tunnel and decided that it would be best to split up to cover more ground. Ichigo had asked that if they came upon Rukia to raise their spiritual pressure.

Ichigo turned left at the cross-point and then took another right, where he came upon a flight of stairs. He scanned over the place and still could not detect anything, but he did notice a hidden door under the stairwell. Ichigo thought he felt a slight hit of someone's spiritual pressure but he wasn't too sure, seeing how Renji and the others were there as well. He walked over to the door and tried to open it but it was locked solid. The door seemed like it had been sealed solid shut and kicking in was out of the question. He raised his spiritual pressure to let the others know he possibly had found something. I could you my Getsuga Tensho to open the door, Ichigo said to himself. Naw, that won't work. Suppose someone is behind that door; and then there's the methane gas to worry about in the sewers. Ichigo decided to wait for Renji and the others to arrive; perhaps Kido was the best thing.

_**The Sealed Room**_

The room was small, dark, and cramped; and the coldness of the small cramped space flowed through Rukia's body. The smell was unbearable at first, but now Rukia didn't even notice it anymore. She could barely breathe and trying to move was impossible. It almost seemed as if there was another body there. She had tried to push with her legs whatever was blocking her legs, but it remained motionless. Rukia had previously tried to scream in hoping that someone would hear her; however, now she felt as though her life force was being drained from her. If she tried to raise her spiritual pressure; she surely would cease to exist-at least she thought. _No one is going to find me_, Rukia somberly concluded. She wanted to cry but she recalled the words spoken by her ni-sama: _We should not shed tears, for that will serve as a defeat of our hearts. It is then nothing more than proof, for it is said that our hearts are things beyond our ability to control_. Rukia almost ignored those words when she felt a familiar spiritual pressure; _I-c-h-i-g-o_. She wanted to scream, and pound on the door, but she didn't have the breath or the strength to do so-her body was not cooperating with her. _He will find me, I must believe in him-I am here Ichigo_, Rukia said to herself, as she held on to a slight glimmer of hope of being found.

_**The Sewer Tunnel **_

"What did you find?" Renji asked impatiently as Ichigo showed him the sealed room.

"It's sealed solid, we need to get it open." Ichigo responded.

"You shouldn't worry about trying to open that door!" an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Renji inquired as he readied Zabimauru.

"No need to answer useless questions that won't matter in the end." the unfamiliar voice replied.

Several masked men had suddenly appeared before Ichigo and the others.

"I see you're trying to prevent us from opening that door, what are you hiding in there?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed Zangetsu.

Ichigo and the others fought the men off and managed to escape being harmed; however, they still were faced with the task of opening the sealed door. Renji suggested they break the door down with their zanpakutous instead of using Kido and shikai due to the fact that even a spark of flame would send the tunnel ablaze.

_**Squad 4 Barracks**_

Kenpachi noticed a familiar spiritual pressure heading towards squad 4's barracks, _hmm, I wonder what this is all about_; he mused to himself as he arose and headed towards squad 4. Byakuya had already reached squad 4 by the time Kenpachi arrived.

"Tsh, I guess, _call me if you need me_, has no meaning to you Kuchiki?" Kenpachi asked as he cut his eyes at Byakuya.

"What are _**you**_ doing here captain of squad 11? I don't remember telling you I need your assistance."

"Oh, I just came to keep you out of getting yourself into any trouble."

"Oh, well it's too late for that. I found out who the culprit was and I am here to make sure he knows whose pride he has trampled on."

"You figured that out all on your own? Ha! Ha! Ha! Well don't let me stop you; I'll just tag along in case you need my assistance captain of the 6th division."

Byakuya refused to continue in such nonsense conversation with Kenpachi; at least for the moment. Both men entered squad 4 as they were met by Isane.

"Captains Kuchiki and Zaraki, I wasn't expecting a visit from the both of you. How might I be of assistance?" Isane asked.

"I have no business with you." Byakuya stated as he continued walking down the hall, almost ignoring Isane's presence.

"I'm with him, you know the noble one." Kenpachi replied as he followed Byakuya.

Isane ran to catch up with both of the captains, "Excuse me, you just can't come barging in here like you own the place. We have the wounded here to take care of and as I recall, the two of you don't have any personnel here being treated."

"I am here to only see one person." Byakuya said as he continued walking.

"And who is that?" Isane asked as she began to feel a bit uneasy.

"I'm glad someone asked that question, I was beginning to think that maybe you were actually crazy for coming here." Kenpachi said. He didn't need to look at Byakuya; he could feel the coldness from where he was at. "Tsh,"

"Lt. Lemur." Byakuya responded.

"Lt. Lemur! Why do you need to see him for?"

"The reason why I want to see him does not concern you-but I will make it quick."

Isane didn't like the response she got from Captain Kuchiki, but she knew better to press the issue anymore.

Byakuya searched the entire barracks of squad 4 and Lt. Lemur was nowhere to be found. _He must have caught on that I was here,_ Byakuya thought. Suddenly, he heard a rumbling noise that sounded as if it was coming from the back of squad 4. He rushed over to inspect the noise along with Isane and Kenpachi. A gaping hole had been blasted through the back wall; as though someone one was in a hurry to leave. Kenpachi searched the outside of the barracks which came up with nothing. Byakuya was surprised how such an idiot couldn't tell another person's spiritual pressure. Byakuya picked up on Lt. Lemur's spiritual pressure and followed it to the vicinity of Ichigo and Renji; however, Byakuya and Kenpachi kept a distance.

Lt. Lemur knew he wouldn't be able to hide his presence before Byakuya Kuchiki found him. _No, not the great Byakuya Kuchiki who was trained by no other than the Flash Master herself_, he thought to himself. Lt. Lemur was mad at himself for not taking care of them both before now. Byakuya Kuchiki had stolen his life from him and he had vowed he would do the same to him. But, Lt. Lemur felt the walls closing on him now; how did this get out of hand? he pondered. He had planned everything carefully: he had made a deal with Renatus, the fake kidnapping, the kidnapping of Rukia, and then he was desperate that he had to kidnap Yoruichi again. Even with that, he had sent some men to deter anyone from coming into the tunnels; though normally they would report all clear or state whether they encountered someone. However, he had heard nothing; and he knew this wasn't a good sign. And to make things worse, Kenpachi Zaraki was now part of the hunt. He knew his time was drawing close, actually it was near-he could sense it. It was definitely closing in; it was inescapable as he felt his chest tightened as if a thousand blades were stabbing it. His arms felt like it was a carving stone as blood started to seep out from the wounds. He didn't understand it, but he could feel it; what was this he thought. But there wasn't anyone around. Unfortunately Lt. Lemur fell to the ground holding his chest; he didn't have to wait to know that it was the spiritual pressure of Kenpachi crushing his soul and the blades of Senbonzakura slicing its way to his heart.

"I have only left you alive to answer two questions." Byakuya hissed as he pointed his zanpaktou in Lt. Lemur's face. "Whether you answer the two questions or not, the end result will still be the same. You have taken on the liberty to trampled on my pride as the head of the Kuchiki Clan, as a brother, and as someone who cares for Yoruichi; all because of your jealousy and hatred. You are not worthy of seeing my final form of Senbonzakura. Tell me, where is Rukia and Yoruichi?"

"You're the smart noble one; you should have figured it out already." Lt. Lemur taunted as blood seeped through the sides of his mouth.

"Evidently, the fool didn't hear you. Would you like for me to perform the final blow?" Kenpachi asked.

"Cough, cough, oh I see you got the barbarian here to do your little dirty work."

Zaraki pointed his zanpaktou to Lt. Lemur's throat, "I don't like being talked to like that and I just assume to kill you without giving me the answer."

"I don't care if you like it or not, I am not going to give any of you the satisfaction of letting you know where they are at."

At that moment, a squad member from the 6th division climbed out from the opened tile that Ichigo and Renji had previously opened. "Sir, excuse me. I think we might have found someone in a sealed room. Lt. Abari and Ichigo Kurosaki are currently down there trying to open the sealed door. I was asked to find you and report that." The squad member said as he hurriedly returned back to the tunnel.

"Well, well seems like we don't need you after all. I say we finish him right here and now." Kenpachi said as he pushed his zanpaktou a little further to the man's throat.

"I think I want him to suffer like he made the others suffer, killing him is way too good for him." Byakuya responded as he started to walk towards the loose tile leading down to the tunnel.

"Tsh, whatever…" Kenpachi mumbled as he was about to turn and joined Byakuya. Somehow, Lt. Lemur had a small dagger on him and he was about to throw it so that it would stab Byakuya in the back. However, Kenpachi sensed his movement and slit his throat. "Dam coward."

Byakuya and Kenpachi entered the sewer tunnel and came upon Renji and the others. Ichigo was trying desperately to open the door.

"Move Ichigo, let me handle that for you; and afterwards perhaps you can come over to fire up the grill." Kenpachi stated as he used his own spiritual pressure to open the sealed door.

"Sure, thanks!" Ichigo said knowing that he would never take Kenpachi up on his offer.

Ichigo went in first and saw both Rukia and Yoruichi in the sealed room spewed out on the floor. Rukia was semi-consciously alert, while Yoruichi was unconscious. Ichigo carefully picked Rukia up assuring her that she was okay and everything would be alright. Byakuya knelt down by Yoruichi's seemingly lifeless cold body and picked her up and without saying a word he flash-stepped to squad 4's barrack. Kenpachi and the others returned to their respective divisions.

"Place her here Captain Kuchiki, and I will call you once I get her stabilized." Isane said. "Ichigo place Rukia on the bed next to Yoruichi; I will call you all as soon as I can"

Ichigo did as requested and placed Rukia on the bed as instructed. He kissed her forehead before leaving and told her he will be back as soon as he was allowed to return. Byakuya just stood there by Yoruichi's bed and refused to move, even with Ichigo's suggestion that they give Isane space to work on her. Even though Ichigo wanted to persuade him to do so, he knew that there were times to just leave Byakuya alone and these were one of those times.

Isane had completed her evaluation on both Rukia and Yoruichi. Rukia was going to be fine after receiving intravenous treatment and rest. Ichigo returned as promised and stayed by her side. Rukia became more conscious and she was elated to see Ichigo. She told him how frightened she had felt during the whole ordeal and was afraid that she would never see him or her brother again. Ichigo related to her that he had the same thoughts and promised himself that he would never let her out of his sight again. She was going to debate with him about the latter statement, but he told her once she gets better that some decisions were going to have to be made. He did tell her that he would give up his life to be with her and nothing was more important than her, besides his own family. He also told her that he couldn't go through what he went through thinking that he would never see her again.

"But Ichigo…" Rukia injected. "I don't want you to sacrifice your life for me; we will work something out that would be more reasonable."

"There's nothing to discuss, I've made up my mind. I won't go through what I went through, I need to be with you, you are my life. I am going to protect you and no one will ever have the chance of hurting you like that again" Ichigo calmly said. He knew he couldn't afford to go through another transformation; he didn't want to lose himself like that. He wanted her, she was his life and there was nothing no one could do to stop him from being with the woman he had loved from the day he met her. "You get some rest now, I will be right here, I am not going anywhere."

"Okay, Ichigo." Rukia said as she drifted back into being unconscious.

Ichigo had some decisions to make and it would take time for him to work everything out. He didn't care, he would sacrifice his life if it meant saving Rukia. However, for Byakuya and Yoruichi, things were about to take a different turn and not for the good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: I Never Knew...but if I had Known…**

Two weeks had passed and things were getting back to normal for the 6th division. Rukia had been discharged from squad 4 but still hadn't returned to duty. Ichigo remained at her side. Byakuya, on the other hand, continued to visit Yoruichi, but she became distant towards Byakuya.

The following week Yoruichi was released from squad 4; however, she was still not in condition to travel through the Senkaimon back to the world of the living. Byakuya had instructed his personnel to make arrangements for Yoruichi to stay in the guest room until she was able to return to the world of the living. Yoruichi really didn't like the idea of staying at the Kuchiki manor, but she had no other choice. _There were always choices_, she murmured to herself. _Of all places to be; why here?_ She questioned. The personnel set up Yoruichi in her room while Yoruichi walked over and opened the floral panel door. She couldn't believe how beautiful the garden looked. Yoruichi decided she needed some fresh air after being cooped up in squad 4's barracks; she took her cup of tea and entered through the floral paneled door. She had forgotten how serene and quiet the Seireitei was, not that she really missed the place. As Yoruichi perched herself on the benched, she got a glance of _**that **_tree. _**That**_ tree was the tree that she would always stand on whenever she came to teach Byakuya when she was his Senpai. She even remembered the day that she grabbed his red ribbon, that she now wears holding her ponytail.

Yoruichi glanced back and too noticed of the garden that held an array of flowers and ferns. How could an ice-hearted man have such a beautiful garden, she questioned. Taking another sip of tea, she pondered as to why she was so angry at Byakuya. _Didn't the man just came and saved her from death's door; even getting revenge? Doesn't that prove he has a heart; or that he cares?_ Yoruichi sighed and took another sip of her tea. _But what about the time on the bridge when he tried to kill her?_ She continued questioning. _Was that for show? Why didn't he visit me in the world of the living? Why should he, he had married Hisana by then. Yes, he forgot about me and the time we spent together_; however, another thought manifested itself to her, _did he know about your feelings for him?_ Yoruichi was conflicted and lost. _Maybe he thought me and Urahara had something going on, she pondered_. Yes, they were best friends and may have slept together a couple of times, but it wasn't like she wanted him as her mate. In addition, Urahara still had lingering feelings for Kukkaku, what a mess she thought. However, she wasn't about to let it go at the moment, why should she when he is not willing to let go of his feelings for his deceased wife. No, there's no place in his refrigerated heart for me; she concluded as she finished her cup of tea.

Yoruichi was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not sense Byakuya standing in the doorway.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be out of bed?" Byakuya asked as if frozen in time.

"Well, well, well, is it okay with the great Byakuya Kuchiki that I am out of bed?" Yoruichi hissed.

"I see nothing has changed with you."

"What? I am the same Byakuya, but I do want to thank you for all what you did for me?"

"Sure, I must return to my duties; do as you wish."

"Is that it? Is that all you have to say after all this time?"

Byakuya closed his eyes as he turned to head back to his office, "I came to see how you were doing and now I must return to my duties. I have no idea what you mean about all this time."

"Byakuya, I want to know why you never visited while I was in the world of the living?"

"I had no reason to. Weren't you happy with your new found best friend?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I see now, you're jealous of Kisuke and me."

"I have no reason for such foolish behavior." Byakuya said as he left eye started twitching. The demon cat sure knew how to get under his skin.

"It wasn't all like what it seemed, Byakuya."

"Well, why don't you tell me Yoruichi; how it really was then. Didn't you leave Soul Society to join your rebel friends at the time? Did you even care about your position as a noble?" Byakuya questioned as his blood was starting to burn in his veins. _Why was she being so difficult_, he asked himself?

"Byakuya you know the whole matter behind that with Aizen and his tactics. Why are you now bringing that up? Wasn't it you the one that got married? You never showed me any type of feelings towards me except contempt. I would come over here to train you; and even when I teased you, the only thing that did was make you madder. So don't stand here blowing out your hypocritical smoke to me about why things are the way they are. Did you ever tell me how you felt about me, Byakuya?" Yoruichi said as she felt a wet sensation falling on her cheeks. She couldn't believe _**that**_ man had made her cry.

"I am not a mind reader, Yoruichi and I never knew that you felt that way about me. If I had known, maybe things would have been different. Yes, I was the one to marry, but you must understand something-I never knew I had hidden feelings for you until I saw you almost dead. But since you want to focus on the past, perhaps we should just leave things as they are. Excuse me; I must get back to my duties." Byakuya said as he continued to his office. The nerve of that woman trying to shift the blame on him; she was the one who left, he remained. This was driving him crazy and how did he let someone get to him like this. Instead of going to the office, Byakuya headed for squad 11; maybe the idiot would make him mad and he could take out his frustration with a match.

_**Squad 13**_

"Have you given much thought on the situation, Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she glazed in the eyes of uncertainty.

"Well, not really, and you" Ichigo replied as he held her hand that still seemed cold.

"I am a Lt. and I have my responsibilities here Ichigo, it would be quite difficult for me to consider anything else; and you know I can only remain in the world of the living for so long."

"Yes, I know. I just don't want anything like that to happen again, I almost lost it. You know, even though Zangetsu is my zanpakutou, he is still a Hollow; and when I am in certain types of situations he manifests. I don't want that to happen again. Even more, I can't lose you, you are my world-without you where will I be?" he said as he reached over and kissed her forehead.

"Ichigo, I don't want you to have to worry about me, but I do understand and I feel the same way. If I was to ever lose you, I do not know if I could handle that. Being away from you those 17 ½ months were gruesome. We must figure something out. But for right now, you have school, and ni-sama his here along with Renji; so I will have protection. I don't think the focus was on me solely, it seemed to have something to do with Yoruichi and ni-sama. I will be fine."

"I don't care, I want to be close to you, but I get what you're saying. Perhaps, I can visit every weekend and maybe one day during the week. I think we should try this and see how this works out."

Rukia leaned over and rubbed her fingers throw Ichigo's hair, how he reminded her so much of Kaien with his kindness and loyalty, and told him she was okay for trying that. At that moment a hell butterfly appeared with a message for Ichigo from the Captain Commander instructing him to come to the 1st division office.

"I wonder what this could be about?" Rukia asked as she seemed excited.

"Probably about the reason why I told you I can't afford to lose you." Ichigo replied as he arose to go see the Captain Commander.

"Well you never know Ichigo. I'll be here when you get back." Rukia said as she held a snicker in her voice.

"Sure." Ichigo said as waving as he headed to see the Captain Commander.

_**Zaraki's Division Squad 11**_

"Well, what do we have here? What do I owe the honor and pleasure of the noble captain from the 6th division visiting a commoner?"

"Cut it out you fool. I just had to get away from annoying people."

"You mean an annoying female, right?"

"How would you know anything about that?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I know enough that they are annoying. Would you like to have a drink of sake noble captain?"

"Why should I drink sake in the middle of the day?"

"Isn't that the reason why you came here, so that you could drink sake? Besides, what better way is there to wash away annoying people as you say?" Kenpachi arose to retrieve a bottle of sake from his office along with two cups and sat back down as he handed a cup to Byakuya. "Sit, and enjoy yourself noble captain, I am sure it's not all that bad."

"I don't understand how she can expect me to read her mind. How was I to know she harbored such feelings for me-I never knew? Perhaps, if I am truthful with myself; maybe the reason why I had such pent up anger towards her was because of my hidden feelings for her." Byakuya said as he gulped down the cup of Saki.

"You sure talk a lot noble captain when you're drinking. Tsh, I never allowed myself to feel such useless feelings myself; though I did feel a twinge of those feelings when I fought Unohana."

"I didn't think someone like you could understand such feelings."

"Tsh, what's that you said?"

"Never mind."

"Perhaps you should just give her some space and time to think things out; here have another cup of Saki." Kenpachi said as he poured the cure of ailments in Byakuya's cup.

"Don't mind if I do."

_**First Division Office **_

Ichigo arrived at the 1st division's office. He wasn't sure as to why the CC wanted to see; although he had an idea. "Ichigo Kurosaki requesting permission to enter," Ichigo said as he stood in front of the closed double doors.

"You may enter Ichigo Kurosaki, glad you could make it. Ichigo as you may know since the Aizen invasion and the Quincy war; Soul Society has been without several captains to lead the Gotei 13. With that being said, I have transferred some captains to other divisions and I did it for the sole purpose of the reason why I have asked you here."

Ichigo scratched his head in usual manner, "What do you mean?"

"Just let me finish. During the Quincy war, or should I say afterwards; I allowed you to remain in the world of the living by putting a limiter on you. The reason why I did this is because I didn't want to uproot your life so-to-speak. Besides, you are basically using a Gigai anyway in that it wouldn't be an issue in you returning to Soul Society as you are. Anyway, I have transferred Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku to squad 8 in order for the 10th division to be ruled by the Shiba clan. I have made you captain of the 10th division, but you will need to meet with the other captains in determining who your Lt. will be. Whatcha say Ichigo, think you're up for the job? You do realize you have no other choice because the limiter is not made to control the power that you possess; and it's better that you should reside in the Soul Society versus being in the world of the living."

Ichigo was taken back with the words that the Captain Commander had spoken. _When did the Captain Commander realized that he was a Shiba? Dam Ouestu probably told him, seeing how all the Royal Guards knew of his heritage_, Ichigo mused. "Looks like I have no other choice." Ichigo replied as he folded his arms and thought of how clever the Captain Commander truly was. Looks like my problem is solved he said to himself smiling.

"Thank you Ichigo. Oh by the way, when you take your position as the captain of the 10th division you will go by Shiba Ichigo. In addition, you will need to enter the academy to learn the basics for a few weeks. I will give you a chance to say goodbye to your friends in the world of the living. That will be all."

"Thank you Captain Commander." Ichigo said as he bowed and exited the first division. Ichigo wasn't all that despondent and sad; as he already knew it would be just a matter of time before he would have to leave the world of the living. He noticed something the Captain Commander said about saying goodbye to friends, but not about family. Did this mean that the Shiba family would now be allowed to come back to Soul Society? He didn't know how that was going to work out, since his sisters are human, but he knew it was the best solution for his problem.

_**Squad 13**_

Ichigo returned to tell Rukia about the meeting with the Captain Commander, too much of his surprise she had already known the reason for the meeting.

"So you knew! Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo said as he stood near the short raven-haired beauty.

"It wouldn't have been a surprise if I had told you Ichigo. Well tell me, what are you thinking?" Rukia asked, hoping that it wasn't too much for him.

"It wasn't like I could turn the captain of Soul Society, so yes I will be the new captain of the 10th division, but I will need to find a Lt. soon after meeting with the rest of the captains. I guess a certain captain I know won't be too thrilled about seeing me every day." Ichigo said smiling at the woman he vowed never to leave again.

Rukia laughed and hugged Ichigo. "Welcome to the Soul Society Captain Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Sorry, but that is Captain Shiba Ichigo and don't you forget it." Ichigo and Rukia both laughed as they both sat and watched the sunset. Rukia looked at him and felt even more drawn to him than before. It wasn't like she didn't know he was a Shiba, but she knew when he was ready to talk about it; she would be there to listen. They both knew that this was the beginning of their new life together.

_**Squad 6**_

It was dark and the moon glowed over the Seireitei as Byakuya returned back to squad 6 from his visit with Kenpachi. He would have never thought that Kenpachi and him would ever be friends. But he was wrong about the idiot; in fact, he had come to like him as a friend. Because sometimes even nobles need someone they can talk to; someone who knows more of the ways of the world –sometimes.

Byakuya wasn't feeling any pain as he entered his manor; he was surprised to see Yoruichi setting in the garden. He wondered if he should go out there and talk to her, but decided to walk towards his bedroom instead.

"Byakuya" Yoruichi called out calmly. "Would you mind coming out here for a few minutes?"

Byakuya felt this wasn't going to turn out like he had hoped it would; but what was he hoping would happen? It wasn't like he had given it anymore thought once she was healed and after that last conversation he decided that perhaps things should remain the same between them. Sure, he had feelings for her, but he wasn't going to chase after her if she didn't feel the same way.

Byakuya turned around and headed towards the garden and was in awe of his ravened eyes had gazed upon. The tall, slender mahogany Yoruichi had stood up facing him wearing a lavender silk gown that wrapped the curves of her body. She was the goddess of beauty itself and the sheer thought of touching her perfect body caused his blood to boil.

"Byakuya, are you okay?" Yoruichi asked as she reached out her hands to him.

"I am fine," was all Byakuya could say.

"Come, Byakuya we need to talk. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, that would be fine, thank you." Byakuya replied. Yes he needed a drink to douse out the fire in his veins. _I need more than a drink, my dear. I need to hold the wetness of your sweet lips next to mine as I partake in the sweetness of ecstasy. I need to touch every curve of your soft body and place it near to mine. I need…_he was interrupted in thought by Yoruichi.

"Byakuya, I am sorry for my actions earlier when we spoke. I understand that you didn't know I had such feelings for you and it was wrong of me to assume that you did know. I guess what was really eating at me was that I was on my way over to speak to you, when the incident with Kisuke happened. I had to help my friend Byakuya; I couldn't just let him be prosecuted over false accusations-so I left. I also understand the reasoning why you are upset with me over my responsibility as a noble, but sometimes you have to do things that outside of the law for the greater good. Then I learned you got married and I knew that I didn't have a chance in hell with you. I was mad and hurt because someone else had captured your heart and there was no place in your heart for me."

"Yoruichi"

"Just let me finish Byakuya. Then I learned your wife had died, but about this time you seemed cold and distant; and I didn't know how to approach you. Kisuke is my best friend, and I won't lie and say that nothing has ever happened between us. But, it wasn't the same, especially knowing that he has feelings for someone else. I remain in the world of the living because I want to Byakuya, I like being me-I like being able to enjoy life without all the noble carrying on. But, I am also lonely too Byakuya and I do miss you. I guess we can just be friends because it doesn't seem like you want anything else besides that."

Byakuya looked at Yoruichi and was a bit lost for words. "Yoruichi, I never knew those feelings and I didn't know either that I had a desire for you as well." Byakuya walked up to Yoruichi and placed her body next to his and kissed her soft lips with the feeling of ecstasy flowing through him. He released his lips from hers, "You don't ever have to feel alone anymore, because I am here to take care of all your needs. I am yours and you are my demon cat." Byakuya said as he replaced his lips to hers whispering the words that Yoruichi thought that she would never hear him say… _I love you_.


End file.
